As Easy as Pi
by NotAnOrdinaryBoy
Summary: On a lonely night aboard the TARDIS, Adric gets some help from an unexpected source. Rated M for Adult Content.


As Easy as Pi

A Slash Fic taking place in the Doctor Who Universe.

Placement: This story takes place between State of Decay and Warrior's Gate

Synopsis: On a lonely night inside the TARDIS, Adric gets some help from an unexpected source.

The hum of the TARDIS interior added a lonely, steady sense of atmosphere to the inside of the ship. In one of the many corridors that traversed it, a lone figure walked. He was a still new to the ship. The many twists and turns it contained were still unfamiliar to him. Somehow, as he walked the halls, he was led more by a sense that he was headed in the right or wrong direction more than any actual knowledge of the TARDIS' interior.

As he continued along his way, his thoughts went back to his recent journeys outside of the ship. The thought that he was travelling throughout the history and space of his Universe was one that had taken some time to come to grips with. He had seen some of the most wondrous things in his short time with the Doctor. They had battled Vampires, Space Pirates, and Robotic Eels. But throughout all of the experiences he had had, not one stuck in his mind like Alaia.

He had met Alaia on the planet Broteus. There she was the Librarian to the ruling council. With her help, Adric and Romana had exposed that certain parts of the ruling lineage had been rewritten by the Meddling Monk in an effort to bring Broteus into the front of a Civil War. Alaia and Adric had spent many evenings together after their research into the political situation. She had been well versed in the theorems and formulas that made up the mathematical and scientific systems of the planet. They had spent hours discussing the similarities and differences of thought between the two people. Together they had calculated Pi to 300 places. She had become as near and as close to him as the Star of Mathematical Excellence that he wore over his heart.

Adric would have considered staying behind with Alaia, but she was killed when the palace had been destroyed. He could still see her in front of him now, her brown her touching her shoulders with the slightest hint of a curl, and the sparkle in her eyes that made their dark brown shine into the night.

He came to a door along one of the roundeled walls that lined the halls. It looked familiar enough, and when he tried the door he found that he had made it to his quarters. The space, while feeling uniform with the grey walls, had been decorated to make the young man feel more at home.

After shrugging off his Alzarian clothes, Adric dimmed the lights and climbed into bed for a rest. The sheets were pulled up loosely around his chest. Their softness was a very welcome feeling against his skin. As he lay there, his thoughts continued to Alaia. Her slight figure stood in front of his mind's eye. Her olive skin was visible despite the lack of light currently in the room.

Adric ran his hands down his chest, thinking about how he would have liked to get to know her closer. He wished secretly that it were her hands that were touching his skin now, and not his own. He remembered how she smelt, and the ways that her smile warmed his inside. That warmth was returning to his hands now as he thought about it. He had never really known the comfort of a good woman, and he would have loved to have made that connection with Alaia.

As his thoughts continued over the prospect of what a night with Alaia would be like, his hands continued down his torso. As his hands set about to their task, he imagined that they were not his hands, but those of his Brotean goddess. He remembered their nights, and their lively debates, and the thoughts excited him.

He remembered the fire and excitement of their debating of Pi. He remembered the vigor to which she approached the calculations, and his hands matched that vigor in their tasks on his skin.

"3.14…" He said out loud. His voice trembled. He had not realized that his breathing had become accelerated during this process, but it felt good.

"3.14 is the first digits in the calculation of Pi, a mathematical formula whereby the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter in Euclidean space." The voice which spoke this was mechanical and sounded with the tin of a synthesizer.

The words startled Adric from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to find that the door to his cabin was open, and another of his travelling Companions was standing in his doorway. K9 was a sentient computer shaped like a dog that had an unfortunate stroke for acting purely out of logic, rather than instinct.

"Query: Sensors indicate elevated cardiovascular rate. Is Medical Assistance required?" the dog spoke with clear, emotionless tone. "Shall I fetch the Doctor Master?"

"No K9. I am fine." It was at that moment that a thought struck in the young Alzarian's brain. "K9, can you recite Pi?"

"Affirmative, Decimal, Binary, and Hexadecimal equations are available. Would you like me to recite now?"

Adric repositioned himself, and was excited for the task ahead. The skin of his groin ached for his hands to return to their task. "Yes, K9. Can you please recite the Hexadecimal places until I say finish?"

"Affirmative. Please advise when I am to proceed." The robotic dog positioned itself to the side of Adric's bed, the red light of his eye plate casting a light glow over the form of the naked boy in the bed.

Adric steadied his breath and positioned his hands in place before uttering the one word which set off his ecstasy… "Proceed."

The antenna atop the head of the robotic dog wiggled in response to the command. After a moment of processing, he began his recital.

"3.243F6..."

Adric resumed his task, envisioning Alaia in front of him. The thought of her touch guiding his hands through their movements. Each movement finding a different subtlety to its touch which took him farther back to the thought of her embrace.

"A8885A…"

The computer continued on its task, not fazed by the image playing out before it. On a smaller level, K9 monitored the boy's vital signs and biological processes. He could see the heat signature rising in the figure, and knew that the young Alzarian was going to be close to self induced climax shortly. Throughout all of this, he continued with his announcements of the information requested from him.

"308D…"

The heat and passion took Adric away from the TARDIS... Away from the Roundel walls and the endless corridors… His hands moved about now with a rhythm all of their own. A systematic rhythm that went with the audible recitation that was coming from his bedside companion. He knew that he was nearing what he wanted to be his destination.

"31319…"

With those numbers the Alzarian allowed himself to give in to the release that had come for him. As he felt the warmth land upon his chest and chin, he envisioned Alaia standing at the foot of his bed, smiling appreciatively.

Taking a few moments for breath as he attempted to steady his heart… he turned to his bedside companion and uttered the words "Good Dog."

The End


End file.
